A NAN (neighbor awareness networking, neighbor awareness networking) technology based on the 802.11 standards provides functions of inter-device synchronization, service discovery, and data transmission.
By means of the NAN technology, devices may perform service discovery and transmit data to each other after the service discovery. Specifically, in a DW (discovery window, discovery window) in NAN, a first device sends a service discovery frame carrying service information of the first device, and a second device performs determining after receiving the service discovery frame. If the service information in the service discovery frame is service information needed by the second device, the second device sends a service response frame to the first device, thereby implementing service discovery between devices. Moreover, the first device and the second device set up an initial service group. When the service group is set up, the devices can agree on a time-frequency resource, and the devices in the service group transmit data to each other in the agreed time-frequency resource.
However, during actual application, due to changes in features of data transmission in the service group, when data traffic of data increases, because in the foregoing method, the devices in the service group always transmit data by using the initially agreed time-frequency resource, data transmission efficiency may be low.